Thumbelina
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Kanda was born from a lotus flower his father Tiedoll had planted in his garden. He stands four inches tall. Tiedoll always told him he was special. Then, Kanda is visited by a stranger. A boy his height with wings! Kanda didn't know he wanted this adventure, but, he followed the boy. AU, yaoi, hard in the last chapters, maybe a little rape? YULLEN.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was an older man. He was very lonely on his farm because his wife had died many years ago, before their child could be born. The old man had wanted a child badly.

This old man kept his dead wife's garden alive for many years, to remember her by. The garden consisted of many flowers, but the predominant flower was a lotus flower. It had been his wife's favorite.

Every year, the old man would plant lotuses, pink, blue, white, red, all colors, and smile while remembering her.

One year, he wished for a child while he planted his flowers.

Weeks later, all of the lotuses were in full bloom, except for a very large pink lotus. He wondered why this was, and every day he would talk to the lotus, coaxing it into blooming, before he was off to focus on the rest of his farm.

One day, he was talking to the closed flower, when it's petals started to fall open, and it bloomed.

Inside of the flower was a young man with hair as dark as night, and eyes as blue as sapphires.

The old man picked up the young man, who was no bigger than his thumb, and smiled.

"Hello little one. My name is Froi Tiedoll. What is your name?"

But, the boy didn't seem to have a name.

"Oh, don't fret. I will name you."

He thought for several minutes, while the young man stood up stubbornly, using his thumb for balance.

"Thumbelina. Yu Thumbelina Kanda."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I know this is really late, and I had it written down for weeks, but, it's here at least. I'm sorry. But, please, enjoy this, the official first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray- Man. Nor Thumbelina. Nor the characters in either.**

* * *

Kanda yawned and clambered out of the tiny walnut shell that served out of his bed. It was much to small for him, but he managed to squeeze into it comfortably every night. But, now, it was time to work.

He was given a small amount of food, which consisted of a few soba noodles cut up into small portions for him, before he had to head out to work with Tiedoll.

At work, he was given simple tasks, like throwing a few grains of feed to the chickens. All day, he worked like this. He was steady when he worked. He had to be, or he would certainly fall to his death.

After a hard day's work, he went inside to cool off, rest, and relax, before getting dinner, more soba, and a bath in a warm teacup.

Earlier in his life, Tiedoll had read bedtime stories to him, all about little people like him, but with wings.

Kanda of course, being the stubborn little person he was, didn't believe in silly fantasies like these.

That night, he curled up in his walnut shell, pulled his strip of cloth that served as his blanket up over his waist, and closed his eyes. But, sleep didn't come to him because his father's dog, Mugen, started barking, and barking.

Kanda got out of his bed, and walked to the edge of the windowsill, before glaring.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not doing anything!" a small voice was snappy to respond to Kanda's command.

Kanda blinked. What was that?

He walked toward the voice. "Hello?"

"Don't come any closer, and I won't have to hurt you!"

Kanda froze. He may have been tough, but he was only four inches tall. He couldn't end come close to hurting a fully grown intruder.

He grabbed the nearest weapon, a needle, and walked toward the voice. "I am not going to strike if you don't strike first. Just come out, and I won't hurt you." he insisted.

The owner of the small voice took a few minutes, but eventually he emerged.

Kanda gasped. The owner was shorter than him by a few millimeters. He was dressed in all white.

The boy's hair, clothes, shoes, and gloves were white. His skin was porcelain, and his eyes were moonlight silver.

Kanda walked over, just a few steps, but the boy flitted back—with bright, silver lined wings!

"You're a fairy! Damn, I thought those stories were fake."

The boy looked at Kanda, before flitting over, hovering at eye level.

"You're a boy?"

A simple question, but it set off a spark of rage that quickly ignited into a strong blaze inside of Kanda. "Of course! And why are you asking, Mister All-White-Feminine-As-Fuck-Girly-Clothes!?" Kanda practically blew up in the boy's face.

The boy hovered back as Kanda calmed down.

"I'm sorry. It's just, your long hair made me think something else. My apologies."

Kanda looked at the boy. "What is your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"I'm Kanda. Yu Kanda." He avoided using that stupid middle name of his. "Stop hovering!"

Allen landed softly on his feet. "Sorry."

Kanda sighed. He was talking to a fairy. Was he crazy?

Suddenly, a streak of yellow came flying in and tackling Allen, breaking Kanda's train of thought.

"Tim! Tim! Timcanpy, stop it!" Allen shouted.

Kanda was staring at a huge bumblebee as it hovered, before landing beside Allen.

Allen smiled. "Tim, say 'hi' to Kanda."

The bumblebee buzzed.

Kanda frowned. "It's huge."

"Well, I have to use it to get around. It isn't easy to fly on your own wings all day, you know." Allen remarked.

Kanda walked cautiously to the bug, ignoring Allen's smart ass remark.

Timcanpy lifted off the ground, nudging Allen.

Kanda was confused by the bug's strange actions. "What is it doing?"

"He wants to go flying." Allen responded, trying to coax the bee down.

Kanda frowned. He wanted to fly. He walked forward, reaching a hand out to touch the bee's fluffy fur.

Allen smiled as Timcanpy buzzed happily about the attention. "Hey, um, Yu-?"

"Kanda. Just Kanda." the raven-haired man interrupted.

"Oh, okay, Kanda. Would you like to go for a ride on Tim?"


	3. Chapter 2

"_Would you like to go for a ride on Tim?"_

Kanda looked at the all white fairy. His throat had suddenly become dry, and closed up. He was nervous about flying. What was it like?

Before he could even open his mouth, the surprisingly strong fairy had hovered into the air, slipped his arms around Kanda, and picked him up. The raven-haired young man was so shocked he couldn't even fight. He felt weightless.

Allen set him down on the bumblebee, behind his head, but in front of the delicate wings, before he settled behind Kanda.

"Hold on tight." Allen warned. Kanda barely had time to grab the bee's fur. "Alright, Tim. Take us to the tiger lilies."

The bee took off into the night, flying high. It zipped out of Tiedoll's farm in seconds. And soon, the two little people were flying over a river.

Kanda was scared, but strong arms around him calmed him, as did a strong chin joining his shoulder.

Kanda relaxed against the body behind him. All his life, he'd had to be strong, and on his guard. But in the sky, with this young fairy behind him, he finally felt free.

Allen held the boy close, in case he decided to lose his balance and fall in the water. But this was all relaxing. He enjoyed sharing the skies with such a-.

_'No, I'm not gay. Stop that.'_ Allen thought.

Kanda looked down at everything they were flying over, water flowers, lilies of every sort.

They passed by a small riverboat. Allen knew the owners, and waved to Sheril and Road.

Kanda looked around. This all was so perfect.

Soon, they flew by a popular nightclub for the fairies, run by Tyki Mikk.

Allen looked at Kanda as they landed.

The white fairy fluttered up, before helping Kanda off his bee.

"Come follow me." Allen said, pulling Kanda down to the waterfront.

Kanda was wary because he didn't know how to swim, but he followed hesitantly.

Allen smiled mischievously. "Trust me." he whispered. Those words made Kanda's blood run cold with fear.

He started to protest, but, Allen picked him up as he fluttered over the water.

Kanda held onto Allen tightly.

Allen smiled. "Let me be your wings." he whispered as he held Kanda tight so the young man wouldn't fall.

Kanda slowly relaxed into Allen's arms, looking around, before looking up into Allen's face. It was framed by a full moon, and the light lit up Allen's silver hair. Allen's own eyes shone bright like they were the moon.

Kanda turned away, faking interest in a passing toad, trying to ignore the feeling of warmth the was welling up inside of him.

Allen was enjoying letting Kanda know the feeling of flying. He fluttered over water, under a small footbridge, and over a neighbor's garden, showing Kanda a world he himself had known for years.

They spent hours together, flying this way, and that, Allen showing Kanda things he had never known. Kanda was intrigued by every little thing, and when Allen showed Kanda where he lived, the magical fairy kingdom, Kanda was stunned into silence.

But all good things had to come to an end, and Kanda was getting tired, and Allen's wings were sore. The both went to Timcanpy, and Allen flew Kanda home an hour before daybreak.

Kanda climbed down from the bee, and looked at Allen, who fluttered down.

"I enjoyed that. Let's do it again." Allen said, helping Kanda past the window track.

Kanda nodded. "Meet me here at sundown. If you're not here, I'll beat you senseless." he threatened the young fairy.

Allen smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll be here." he promised, sealing the promise the traditional fairy way, with a kiss.

Then, he jumped back on Tim. "Be safe while you're working."

Kanda got in bed, and waved Allen off. Once the boy was gone, he closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest.

But it was not to be.

A small creak set off Kanda's alarm in his head, but he was too tired to care.

He opened his eyes in time to meet gold eyes, before he was snatched away in a small bag, big enough for him alone.


End file.
